Daisy Chains
by Elementress
Summary: It seemed like whenever something happened between the two of them, some important event, she was always sitting in the grass, weaving a chain of daisies. It was full of 'firsts', just like the spring and summer in which they grew.


**A/N: **Another little fic for my OTP 3 Let me know what you think by clicking the lovely, newly remodeled, pretty little 'review' button at the bottom. ^^

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP or any of the characters, this ship would be canon. 3

Daisy Chains

It seemed like whenever something happened between the two of them, some important event, she was always sitting in the grass, weaving a chain of daisies. It was full of 'firsts', just like the spring and summer in which they grew.

The first time they'd talked, they were sitting under a tree by the lake after a DA meeting, and she was picking the daisies that surrounded them and ever so carefully weaving them together into a little crown. When she put it on her head, it fit her perfectly- not just because of the size.

He'd left that spring, away from Hogwarts, to open up his joke shop with his brother. He'd gone home for Christmas later that year, and when he went out on a walk, there she was, in the field between their homes, sitting in the grass. Weaving a chain of daisies, as if she'd expected him to go there and sit with her and talk, just as he did. They'd caught up, she'd told him about Umbridge leaving the school, and about Snape being the new DADA teacher. She told him about the silly new potions master, too. He told her about the success in his joke shop, and asked her to stop by when he and his brother went back to work in a few days. She accepted.

She visited him in the shop many times whenever she was out of school, and what was always weaved into her hair? Daisies, as if she knew they were his favourite.

Another year came and went. She began visiting his house more and more often during the holidays, and he even plucked up the courage to go and see her house, and to be toured around by her extraordinary father. She was always extraordinary, too. There was an odd-looking vase on the table when he stopped by for tea- it was full of daisies, and they were tied together with a few more, all weaved into a chain, hanging around the flowers and the vase.

One of his oldest brothers was getting married. Of course she came to the wedding with her father- why wouldn't she? They were both wearing yellow- she said something about the colour representing good luck and well wishes- but hers was bright and beautiful, and it matched the smile on her face when she saw him and approached him. She had sunflowers in her hair, and they matched her dress well, but something was missing. He took her by the hand and led her out of the wedding tent, going into the field in search of the perfect addition to her outfit. He found a daisy and tucked it into hair amongst the sunflowers, and she smiled at him. His stomach felt as if it were full of butterflies, and when they returned to the tent, he asked her to dance. She said yes.

His brother died while they were fighting at their old school, against the death eater army. He didn't think he'd ever recover. When a year passed, and on the anniversary of his brother's death, she showed up at his house with a bouquet of daisies and took his hand, taking him to the place where his brother was buried and leaving the daisies there, he knew that he would be okay.

When he proposed to her, he presented the ring hanging on a chain of daisies. She smiled when she said yes- she knew he'd been practicing, because the chain looked beautiful.

On their wedding day, she looked beautiful in her yellow wedding dress. His suit was yellow as well, and their own wedding tent was filled with sunflowers, spreading the yellow everywhere. He found her outside the tent before the ceremony, placing a crown of daisies on her head. She said she was ready now, and they went back inside.

When he passed away, she visited his grave- it was placed next to his brother's- and took out her wand, whispering a few words and waving it over the area. Daisies sprouted all around the graves and a small smile appeared on her lips. She joined him a few days later, and that night, a chain of daisies appeared on her grave.


End file.
